The Only Good Thing
by FastandFuriousRocks
Summary: Tris goes out with all the training Dauntless members to play Capture the Flag. Over the course of the day, she encounters a predicament with Four that could either end up having a positive or negative result in her life. This tells the events that played out during the day through her own eyes. *SPOILERS TO THE 1ST BOOK*


**Hi! So I'm very excited that people actually read my first fanfiction, and it makes me happier to know that people even like it which is why I decided to write another fic.**

**This short story has to do with the Divergent Trilogy once more. Tris and Four are my main focus, but you will find some other characters as well. I really liked the capture the flag scene in the book, so I decided to keep some of the main features the same and then put my own spin all the individual details, and actions. I hope you all enjoy this fic.**

**The Only Good Thing**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent***

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it is like to not fit in anywhere? If the answer is yes, then we have something in common, if not let me tell you about myself.

My name is Tris and I am Divergent. Being Divergent means that my brain supposedly functions differently than the Erudite leaders would like. Because I am a threat to society, I have to be careful and always watch my back.

A few weeks ago I took a stimulation test that was psychological. All of my peers in all five factions had to take this test. We were given a liquid that would put us under where we would be given different scenarios that fit all five categories and in the end, we were supposed to be told which faction we would fit into best. As you can probably guess, I didn't fit into a single category. Rather than being normal like everyone else, I ended up with three categories leaving me as Divergent. At the time I didn't know what this meant and my, I guess you would say test instructor, changed my results to my origin faction Abnegation. Then she sent me home.

Long story short, I chose Dauntless instead, and I have been training and working my butt off the past few weeks so I don't get caught being Divergent and killed or eliminated and end up being Factionless. Either way I look at it sucks, so I'm just trying to focus and make it through all of the trials necessary to become an official member. However, there is one thing on my mind...Four. He is our instructor beneath Eric and is absolutely gorgeous. From the moment we met I knew I was going to fall for him, and it looks like I have. I have developed a school girl crush on my instructor. At least he is only two years older than me. That's a good thing right? I just can't stop thinking about his eyes and his smile. They make me feel...

"Tris! Come on, we are going to be late for training today." My best friend Christina said bringing me back to reality from my writing.

"Just a second. Let me put on my shoes and tie my hair up," I reply as I get off my bed. Today we are going to be going out into the East side of the city for capture the flag. From the chatter of the Dauntless born initiates, this is one of the most competitive yet fun part of our trials. "Okay, ready?" I asked Christina after placing my diary entry in the fire. I like writing down my thoughts because it helps calm me, yet I can't risk anyone finding out I'm Divergent, so I burn my writings each time I finish.

"Yes, let's go kick some Dauntless ass and win. After all if we win your name should move up the list and hopefully go above the cut off line." She answered cheerfully and jokingly as she linked her arm with mine.

"This better help me boost my name." I said confidently, "After all, I am going for most improved," I remarked, making a reference to our second day here. I tried being more dramatic by using my free hand to help illustrate my point, and she laughed at my joke.

As we round the corner to meet up with all the other training Dauntless members and some of the current members, I see him. My breath gets caught as he looks up from his clipboard and our eyes meet. His eyes pierce through my soul, and I feel like he can see right through me. I feel my cheeks starting to get warm, so I look away. Christina has been going on talking about how much she likes Will, another transfer like us, but I've kind of been tuning her out, so I return my attention to hear the end of her story when we hear, "Excuse me Christina. If you don't mind I'd like to have a few with Tris briefly before we start training today." Four firmly states startling us both. I look at Christina with pleading eyes to not leave me alone with Four, but she's still intimated with him and agrees to give him his requested time with me.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I start as soon as Christina is out of earshot.

"Yes, I wanted to ask how you were doing? You took a nasty beating the other day from Peter and I wanted to make sure you were all right." He asked looking at me as though he genuinely cared for how I was feeling.

"I'm alright. A little bruised, but what do you expect. Anyway thanks for checking in on me." I answered smoothly. "Why do you care?"

Being like he has been the past few weeks, Four answers cryptically, "Because you and I are not as different as you think." He takes a deep breath before continuing, "and even though you are bruised up today, you are still beautiful." And with that he tucks a strand of my loose hair from my ponytail behind my ear before walking away. I stand there with my mouth gaping completely confused at what just happened. After a moment of recollecting myself I walk back over to where Christina and Will are talking. In the inside my heart is beating so fast and I am jumping up in down inside like a kid in a candy store, but on the outside I have to remain calm. He cares about me, otherwise he wouldn't of talked to me and asked how I was doing! And he touched me! And he said I was beautiful!

"Everything okay with Four?" Christina asks when I reach them.

"Yes, he just wanted to check in and see how I was doing after being in the fight with Peter." I reply sparing them the details of what I hoped was a moment between me and Four.

"Attention everyone," Eric announces gathering everyone's attention, "Four and I are your team captains. We will take turns choosing are team members, and then we will break off when we reach the fair grounds. There is a catch, however. Everyone will be given a gun that is similar to a stun gun. If hit, you will be dispatched for roughly a minute, and it will sting as if you were really shot. This may seem like we are torturing you, but we are trying to make you strong. Any questions? Nope, alright then I'll choose first. Peter"

Four slowly looks over each and every one of us not giving me a second glance and says, "Edward."

Eric then takes his turn and they take turns choosing all of their members until me and Al are the last ones. Right as Eric is going to choose his final member, Four interrupts saying, "I'll take the stiff," which is what I used to be called since I'm from Abnegation. "You go ahead and have Al." A little bit shocked he would choose me I slowly make my way across the cart over to where he is standing with everyone on the team.

"Alright then, it's settled. Clearly you want to have someone on the team to blame when you lose?" Eric taunts Four.

Four smirks and answers, "Something like that," and I'm too excited to be paying attention to the rest of the regulations Eric is giving because Four has the palm of his hand resting on my lower back. I stand there frozen, and I flick my eyes over to my side and see Four looking down at me with his eyes. He carries a mask on his face as if nothing was going on between us, but his eyes tell a different matter. They are filled with something, a sparkle of some sort, but I can't tell what. Feeling my cheeks starting to get warm, I turn my attention back to Eric and realize I've practically missed his instructions on how to use the guns and how we will be scored. After he finishes, Four removes his hand from my lower back and goes over to talk to some of the other initiates who are messing around. I turn around and talk to Christina and Will the rest of the train ride.

"Everyone, get ready to jump." Eric's voice booms over the different conversations. I look over at Christina and there is an unspoken agreement between us that we will jump at the same time like usual. No matter how many times I jump from this train, I still have a fear of not making to the top of the building. But the adrenaline rush that occurs when I'm up in the air makes up for it.

"Alright everyone, let's split into our groups and find a place to hide our flags." Eric directs, "In ten minutes the game will officially start. Until then keep quiet, hide your flag well, protect it, and listen to your team captain. Alright my team lets go." Eric finishes and his team slowly separates himself from Four's. As soon as Eric's team rounds the corner and is out of ear shot, Four asks us to gather around. "Alright everyone, I want you all to know that we can beat Eric's team if we all work together. Each of you is capable of contributing something to this team." He continues on after pausing after that last line where he locked his eyes with mine, "but first, we must come up with a plan. Any ideas?"

A few people suggest we should set up an offense and defense team. The offense will go out and find Eric's team flag while our defense team will hide our flag and keep it protected from any members of the opposing team. I am conversing with Will about what we should when Christina interrupts everyones conversations by suggesting, "Why don't we have someone climb up to the top of the roller coaster behind us using the emergency stairs so we can see the entire fairgrounds?"

"That's a great idea Christina," Four praises her.

"Thanks, but all the credit shouldn't come to me. Tris actually gave me the idea a ways back. She was telling me how she used to climb the side of her house back in Abnegation and sit there and watch everything because of her view." Christina replied back to Four.

Clearly pleased that I was somehow involved in coming up with this idea indirectly Four smiles and responds with a slim of humor, "Thank you for being honest Christina. And Tris, thanks for the idea, even though it wasn't originally intended to be used for an execution plan in capture the flag."

Stunned that Four thanked me and used a little humor, I manage to murmur a thanks.

"Alright then, offense go hide our flag, defense wait here and start strategizing our next step, and Tris you are coming with me to climb the stairs for the roller coaster. Let's go." Four directed before heading over in the direction of the coaster. Excited I was going to spend time alone with Four I quickly caught up to him and matched my stride with his. However I soon become disappointed when we end up walking with a thick silence between us, and I can tell something is off now between us. I guess he had put on a show in front of everyone else, rather than cutting me out completely. When we reach the bottom of the ladder Four finally speaks to me, "Start climbing, and I'll follow." With that he put back on the hard mask he wore when we first met.

Stunned and confused his sudden demeanor, I start climbing the ladder. Half way up, Four makes a comment about how we are up high enough.

"Seriously? We can't even see the entire park yet; we have to go up higher." I answer.

Nodding his head he takes a deep breath before reaching up to next pole. "Are you scared of heights?" I ask.

"Everyone has something they are afraid of, and yes heights is one of my fears." He responds clearly annoyed that he has just revealed something about himself to me.

"Alright, I was just asking. Don't have to be so rude," I remark before turning back towards the ladder and continuing up the rest of the way. I hear Four call out my name, but I ignore him and finish climbing up.

At the top I take a deep breath and a smile spreads across my face. Lights that are turned on across the city can be seen, and are absolutely stunning. I turn around to face the Ferris Wheel and see the glowing flag for Eric's team at the top.

"Tris," Four gasps my name when he reaches the top. With nowhere else to go I turn to face him and decide to confront him. "Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? You were flirting with me earlier today, and were clearly happy to have me on your team earlier. Now you choose me to come with you to look for the flag, and you don't talk or look at me except to give me an order."

"I saw you talking to Will back there and things looked a little cozy." He says accusingly.

"Um, ew. Get that thought out of your head. Will and I are just friends, and Christina likes him not me. And in the future before you go and accuse me of something make sure you have your facts straight." I respond angrily and turn around to head back down the ladder.

"Wait," Four says, his voice thick with emotion, "please look at me?"

When I don't answer he pulls me by my arm, wraps his free arm around my waist, and kisses me. It's not like any quick peck on the lips, but rather a frantic kiss that's filled with passion. I pull away after a few seconds, place my hands on my hips, and say, "Why did you do that? I'm about thirty seconds away from leaving you alone here so you better think real hard about what you are going to say."

"Tris, I've been wanting to do that from the moment I first saw you. Throughout the training over the past few weeks I've come to know you. You are kind, smart, determined, beautiful, and have a fire inside you. Seeing you talking to Will earlier just lit something inside of me. I was so happy that Eric didn't pick you and that you were going to be on my team. Then this morning I thought you were absolutely stunning, even though you were in our special uniform for capture the flag." He paused waiting for me to say something.

"Um," is all I'm managed to say so Four continues on, "All I'm saying is that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you and Will. I've just...I've just never felt this way about anyone before. You make me want to be a better person not just for myself, but for everyone around me." Four finishes looking nothing like his normal self. Rather than having that hard exterior, what lies in front of me is this lost boy wanting to be loved by someone. 'I wonder if this has anything to do with his past.' I think to myself.

"Four," I begin taking his hand in mine. "I do care about you, and I can't believe that you didn't figure it out. In fact I'm thrilled and excited that you just kissed me. However that doesn't excuse the fact that you just made a conclusion that I was interested in Will. I mean seriously? He has nothing on you. And to be quite frank, you never even told me you felt anything towards me until now. So yes I really like you, and yes I would like to kiss you again, but please no more jumping to any conclusions," I finish.

"Tris, you just made me feel so..." rather than finishing his statement, he pulls me to him once more and kisses me. This time the kiss is filled with pure passion.

Four pulls back first this time and looks me straight in the eye, his face back to wearing the confident features I grew accustom to liking over the past few weeks, and asks me, "Will you please be my girlfriend?"

"If you insist," I answer with a hint of sass in my voice before smiling.

"Finally, something good in my life." Four announces to me, and before I can ask what he means, he reminds me that we should be getting back to the defense group and let them know we found Eric's flag.

I agree only after initiating my own kiss between the two of us. As we walk hand in hand back over to the ladder, I know that everything will be better now that I have Four by my side. Not only is he my instructor for the trials for Dauntless, but he is my boyfriend. I know that I will have more challenges to face throughout my trials in Dauntless, and I'll always have to watch my back for being Divergent. Having this huge weight on my shoulders is always going to act as a barrier between myself and Four, but I know I'll be able to push it aside and keep myself honest in every other act towards him. I don't know what's in store for me, or if I'll ever be able to see my parents and brother again, but I know that as long as Four is by my side, I'll be able to get through anything in my path. And like all the Dauntless born initiates said, capture the flag is the best!

* * *

**So there it is. My two favorite characters in this trilogy. I hope you liked it. Please read & review! :)**


End file.
